Blair's Theory
by kisekiii
Summary: After a one-night stand with Niwa Dark, Hikari Krad finds himself drawn to the feisty Dark and vice versa. So now everything’s fine, right? And then Dark's past catches up with him, who knew it could involve everyone as well?
1. 01 Strangers

Fanfic purposes:

**Title: Blair's Theory**

**Pairing: KradxDark**

**Rated:** PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Krad and Dark (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! I am not really very "in" to so-much mushiness and romance that I wan to throw up. But there will be romance here if you just really look or read closely. There will also be MANY made-up characters by me.

**Summary:**After a one-night stand with Niwa Dark, Hikari Krad finds himself drawn to the feisty Dark and vice versa. So now everything's fine, right? Wrong! Krad just happens to be the soccer star payer of their school and Dark is the Student Council President. And then, Dark's past catches up with him. Once Krad uncovers Dark's past will his love for Dark diminish or be given more radiance?

Konnichiwa, minna-san! smiles this is my first fic, so please be nice. (Me: looks around and smiles more)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own DN Angel nor its characters because it is owned by a Japanese guy whom I "accidentally" forgot His name. (Me: I promise I'll research on "him" or you could just simply tell me smiles). But I do own the plot.

**Apologies:**If any of my made-up characters resemble you or your attitude I am VERY SORRY, it is just a coincidence and entirely accidental. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes:

Normal

_Flashbacks_

ARGUMENTS or EXTREME SILLINES

**Important **(or so I say)

'_thoughts'_

You may now read **Blair's Theory** by me **crimsonangelxoxo. **Please read my note at the end for additional information. Thank You once more and please enjoy!

_"Mom always says, "Never talk to strangers" But little does she remember that dad was also a stranger…. Till they met."_

**Chapter 1**

Mom always says, "Never to talk to strangers". But little does she remember that dad was also a stranger till they met.

Strangers…a foreigner; an intruder or a person whom you are unacquainted as defined in the dictionary. Strangers…It's really unexplainable and bewilders many, including me, how these so-called "strangers can affect our lives. In such a way that by a simple meeting of the eyes, by a mere brush oh hands in a crowded place or a little gesture of "thank you" is expressed it just seems that no matter how bad your day have been…it becomes like a day full of refreshed memories.

The sun slowly crept its way through the window and inside the room, the birds were happily chirping outside and the trees swayed with the dance of the Northern wind.

A young man tiredly opened his eyes and started to look around him. The room was actually pretty clean for you to think that a 17 yr old guy lived there. The man brushed his golden bangs away from his equal golden feline-like eyes. His eyes, it's what attracts many people to him. Whenever he met someone new or when he read an interesting love-letter it was all the same. They would always mention his eyes on how daring yet elegant it is. And, to be honest he has grown tired of it. Krad Hikari was his name, a name known by many, respected by many but also hated by some. Krad sat up and sighed as he looked at the bundle of sheets beside him.

Violet hair was poking out of the sheets and his face was half-seen. A smirk was slowly creeping its way to the blonde's handsome features as he recalled last night's happenings. Yep, he definitely _liked_ it. I mean oh, c'mon who wouldn't? He reached out and brushed the other's violet bangs out of his face. He smirked more, if it were even possible, as he remembered the latter's role in the _happenings._

Now, all he wanted was for the other man to wake-up. Yep, and sure enough it seems like the Gods has heard him because the other was already groaning and unfocused violet eyes started to open.

­_crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

Strangers…a foreigner; an intruder or a person whom you are unacquainted as defined in the dictionary. Strangers…It's really unexplainable and bewilders many, including me, how these so-called "strangers can affect our lives. In such a way that by a simple meeting of the eyes, by a mere brush oh hands in a crowded place or a little gesture of "thank you" is expressed it just seems that no matter how bad your day have been…it becomes like a day full of refreshed memories. But it's also ironic how your _own_ family could be a stranger to you or how you can become a stranger in them.

He quickly opened his eyes but immediately regretted it when a sharp pain through his head brought him back to reality. So, slowly he tried to open his eyes. First, everything was just so blurry and when he looked up he saw scattered blurry gold images. Then he saw a smirk. That's when incoherent thoughts came up to him.

Uhum…wait! Gold and a smirk?! Did he—did he just won golden coins in a something contest?! Wohoo! But, fuck that doesn't explain the smirk. He thought again then…what if he was taken as a slut and now the gold was the payment. Yeah, that's right explanation for this. But why does it seem like the gold and the smirk was in a face.

And when he could see clearly now his gaze now focused on a golden eyed person above him. No, actually he didn't care about the eyes so much because what he was really looking at was that smirk plastered on the latter's face.

That's when hell broke loose as images of what _has _happened came to him like a forest fire. He had sex. This was definitely bad, not the sex of course! Hell, it was great! I mean the kissing, the pounding, the—wait, bad thoughts! But really it was great but what's bad is the fact that the one who made it _great _was Tokyo High's soccer star player, the same person who is smirking above him.

_crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

Okay, so how was it? Good? Bad? Real good? But hopefully not real bad.

Ack! I know, I know too much introduction! But, I can't help it I simply love those kinds (Me: uhmm….)

Okay, so first of all I want all of you to take note that **every quote or short intros like the mommy and stranger's thing all BELONGS to ME! I have not copy written it or stole it. And, yes it belongs to me because I MADE it.**

**If you would like to use it in any way please approach me first and ask nicely. **Thank You!

Waah! I really need your reviews so please press the pretty purple button and start typing your views, reactions, comments or suggestion. Arigatou-gozaimasu for reading. If there's anything wrong in my grammar please tell me so. Thank you again. smiles and hugs everyone

Oh and xoxo in crimsonangelxoxo means "hugs and kisses"


	2. 02 Trouble

Title: Blair's Theory

**Title: Blair's Theory**

**Pairing: KradxDark**

**Rated:** PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Krad and Dark (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! I am not really very "in" to so-much mushiness and romance that I wan to throw up. But there will be romance here if you just really look or read closely. There will also be MANY made-up characters by me.

**Summary:**After a one-night stand with Niwa Dark, Hikari Krad finds himself drawn to the feisty Dark and vice versa. So now everything's fine, right? Wrong! Krad just happens to be the soccer star payer of their school and Dark is the Student Council President. And then, Dark's past catches up with him. Once Krad uncovers Dark's past will his love for Dark diminish or be given more radiance?

Konnichiwa, minna-san! smiles this is my first fic, so please be nice. (Me: looks around and smiles more)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own DN Angel nor its characters because it is owned by a Japanese guy whom I "accidentally" forgot His name. (Me: I promise I'll research on "him" or you could just simply tell me smiles). But I do own the plot.

**Apologies:**If any of my made-up characters resemble you or your attitude I am VERY SORRY, it is just a coincidence and entirely accidental. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes:

Normal

_Flashbacks_

ARGUMENTS or EXTREME SILLINES

**Important **(or so I say)

'_thoughts'_

You may now read **Blair's Theory** by me **crimsonangelxoxo. **Please read my note at the end for additional information. Thank You once more and please enjoy!

_"Funny how we find ourselves in trouble and thinking, "The hell I should have given this a thought first!" But…that's how it is right? The trouble with trouble is it __starts out as fun."_

**Chapter 2**

The trouble with trouble is it starts out as fun.

Yeah, I thought so too that is definitely right. You see, we were invited to this "party" to celebrate the success of the Soccer team in their last match. So if you happen to be the Student Council President or SC Pres. for short, hell! Of course you'd attend it.

So yeah, I; Dark Niwa attended. A "couple" of drinks there and a "couple" of flirts here, there, back and forth. How the heck am I supposed to know that a "couple" of drinks in a shot glass will really make you drunk? So after my 23rd shot glass I couldn't remember anything else.

But you see that's the real funny thing there because of that 23rd shot glass I happen to end up in the most _"exciting"_ situation I ever had in my life. Well, of course except the part wherein I placed extra chili sauce in my sister's Bouillabaisse after pissing me off.

Yep, so now I am lying down here and the figure above me started to speak.

_crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

"Hey. Good Morning how was your sleep?" he started.

"Uhm… fine I guess," Dark replied tiredly and inside panicking. He groaned as he tried to sit up in which he s very successful in doing.

"Are you hungry? I have some food down there," Krad asked again.

Dark looked at him before replying, "No, thank you. I'm not really hungry." Oh, God he really needed to go out here as soon as possible. But the Gods seem to hate him this morning because his stomach started to growl in disagreement to his latter reply. "_Oh, great. Just great you effing stomach!"_

Krad smirked inwardly, "And your stomach seems to be disagreeing." No way in hell will he let Dark leave…yet. Nope, no can do.

"Oh. That was not expected," replied Dark. He really needed to leave now!

Krad reached out his hand to Dark and introduced himself, though he know Dark _must_ have known him to some extent, "Krad Hikari." He said, he must definitely think of ways to stop Dark from leaving. Now, what to do?

Dark was taken aback by the other but hid it nonetheless and met Krad's hands with his own, "Dark Niwa." Now, what to do?

'_Strangers…By a mere brush oh hands'_

Krad stood up and gave Dark some of his clothes, and asked Dark to follow him downstairs in which Dark did so bur still with a little hesitation and tension. Hell if you happen to have slept with a soccer star player at YOUR school wouldn't you feel even a bit of tensed if not REALLY, REALLY tensed that you're stuttering already.

Oh, and also the teeny bitty fact that you actually also_ happen_ to have a crush on the said person. So do you just realize the feeling now? And, fuck where the hell did that cold wind came from.

Dark shivered unintentionally. Yeah, yeah the blonde may have given him clothes but it was just thin. Hopefully Krad didn't notice it. But the Gods really hated him this morning because Krad did notice it.

"Here, wear this. You must be cold," Krad said with a small smile as he gave Dark his letterman jacket.

Dark stared at him for a moment before replying, "No thanks. I'm just fine."

Krad merely shook his head in amusement at this stubborn Dark. He opened his jacket and immediately covered it around Dark.

"You're quite stubborn did you know that?" asked Krad chuckling lightly.

"Yes, I've been told many times," replied Dark smiling too. Yes, outside he was smiling but hell inside he was blushing madly. _'He just wrapped _his _jacket around me.'_

"Look, I know—'' Krad started when his cell phone rung. "Oh, excuse me," he said politely and answered his phone.

"What?" he asked pissed off. He was talking with Dark you know!

"_Good morning to you to Krad."_ The person on the other line teased back.

"Mike." He answered swiftly.

"_Oh well, dearest captain I think you just happen to forget to bring back those papers."_

Krad thought for awhile before remembering it, "Oh shit! Yeah. Wait there."

He then turned to Dark who was sitting in his sala set. "Uhm, Dark I'll just be going upstairs and get something I promise it'll be just fast. Please wait for me here. It's just going to be fast I promise."

"Oh. Okay," replied Dark softly as Krad rushed to his room leaving Dark behind. '

And then a thought struck Dark. If he wanted to leave this is just definitely his chance. He looked around in hopes of finding his exit.

Soon enough he found it and he immediately opened it and was about to exit when another thought came to him, _"Is it really wise to leave now?" _Dark shook his head and continued his way outside the door closing it gently and quietly as possible. He didn't have time for this, because their regular assembly is soon starting and an assembly of the high school with out the SC president isn't a good one. So he dashed to the streets as he made his way for his apartment.

_crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

When Krad went down with the paper in his hands he found no Dark. He threw his phone to the table and cursed, "Shit! Damn papers now he's gone! I didn't even have the chance to ask his number."

As he continued to scold himself he suddenly stopped and smirked. Yep, Dark was definitely exquisite and stubborn. He even brought his jacket with him. That's good because now he had a reason to look for him in the school campus. Yep, this was definitely suddenly going in a different track…a very good track.

_crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

End of chapter 2, my dears!

Please review! Please. Please. Pretty please. smiles

Okay so I already warned you about MANY new characters. I mean, it just can't be helped. If I wanted to make a team of Soccer players, bunch of classmates, whole of the Student Council, teachers, families and rival schools the whole cast of DN Angel is just **NOT ENOUGH!**

So, once again sorry if you're going to be pissed off with the MANY new characters. Please review and thank you for reading! Ja! smiles and hugs everyone


	3. 03 Women

**Title: Blair's Theory**

**Pairing: KradxDark**

**Rated:** PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Krad and Dark (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! I am not really very "in" to so-much mushiness and romance that I want to throw up. But there will be romance here if you just really look or read closely. There will also be MANY made-up characters by me.

**Summary:**After a one-night stand with Niwa Dark, Hikari Krad finds himself drawn to the feisty Dark and vice versa. So now everything's fine, right? Wrong! Krad just happens to be the soccer star payer of their school and Dark is the Student Council President. And then, Dark's past catches up with him. Once Krad uncovers Dark's past will his love for Dark diminish or be given more radiance?

Konnichiwa, minna-san! smiles this is my first fic, so please be nice. (Me: looks around and smiles more)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own DN Angel nor its characters because it is owned by a Japanese guy whom I "accidentally" forgot His name. (Me: I promise I'll research on "him" or you could just simply tell me smiles). But I do own the plot.

**Apologies:**If any of my made-up characters resemble you or your attitude I am VERY SORRY, it is just a coincidence and entirely accidental. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes:

Normal

_Flashbacks_

ARGUMENTS or EXTREME SILLINES

**Important **(or so I say)

'_thoughts'_

You may now read **Blair's Theory** by me **crimsonangelxoxo. **Please read my note at the end for additional information. Thank You once more and please enjoy!

"_Women are like the police. They can have all the evidence in the world, but they still want the confession."_

Dark was running. And when I say running it literally means running. He didn't mind the crowd as he went pass all them. He didn't even look at the traffic lights. He ran as fast as he could. So, why the hell was he running like that? Well, let's rewind the scenes of Dark Niwa's life shall we?

**Flashback**

_He lay down comfortably at his bed. He was "reminiscing" about what had just happened to him. And as he did so, a tired and irritated sigh escaped his "not-so-virgin lips"._

"_Argh! How could I have been so stupid?! What am I gonna do now?" he muttered angrily at himself. His thoughts were broken when his cell phone rung._

"_Dark," he answered lazily._

_There was a long pause on the other line. All he could hear were muffled shouts by different people. "Hello? Hello?!" he asked angrily. He was in a very bad mood already and whoever that is calling is making his "bad mood" to a "bad, bad mood". _

_He was about to hang up when a very loud shout was heard from the other line._

"_Dark!! Where are you?! You're the only one not here! And, and, and Major's really going to kill you now. They're holding her back right now!! Where are you Dark?!" shouted Daisuke._

_Dark was silent for a moment. He looked at the calendar September 17__th__, Monday. Monday. And if it's Monday and September 17__th__ is the date it means general meeting of the faculty and the Student Council, a time for them to propose their well uhm…"proposals" for the whole High School Community. And he just happened to be the SC President._

_He could hear Daisuke saying, "Come here, Dark and FAST! Major's going wild!" and "The teacher's will be coming anytime soon WITH the principal!!"_

_Dark immediately dressed up. On the way to the door he got his USB full of his proposals. He looked at his watch 7:50. Meeting's at 8:00. "Great. Just great," he thought sarcastically. And sprinted to the streets._

**End Flashback**

But you see he wasn't running because he was going to be late. He wasn't running because he was scared that the teacher's and the principal would arrive before him. He wasn't afraid of what the faculty was going to think about him if he's late. Nope. Those were not the reasons why he was running like mad now. It was simply because he was scared. No scratch that scared is an understatement because in fact he was _terrified_ at…Major.

Yes, he was terrified at what Major will do to him if _he_ happened to be _late._

Yes, Major is his best friend and childhood friend. They're house was just beside Major's. But you see Major also happened to be the SC Vice President. And Major was also a _woman._

So what? That's probably your reaction now. But…Major's different and let me explain it to you.

A woman loves a "male". (Well, they're "supposed" to, but it's okay if they don't)

A young woman is called "a girl".

Another name for a woman is called a lady and Rose in the Titanic movie is a lady who happens to be in loved with "Jack".

Women doesn't like many things but what they really, really hate is when you call them… "OLD".

Lastly, when women doesn't get what they want they usually go, "rampage".

Okay, that's first part of the explanation here's the second part. All of the characteristics given apply to Major. And yes, she feels like she's Rose in Titanic because of her infatuation to Leonardo DiCaprio (the man who played Jack). Now, try making a name at the first letter of each statement that has a quote and quote the like this ("''). And remember the saying "save the best for the last"? How true that is because when Major doesn't get what she wants she becomes a berserk and goes rampage.

And currently Major wants Dark to be there before 7:30 in which Dark has promised too. But because of the happenings last night he wasn't able to fulfill his promise. And remember, when Major doesn't get what she wants she becomes a berserk.

Too engrossed with his thoughts he didn't notice the policeman before him until he bumped into him.

When Dark looked up only one thing was on his kind, "Uh-oh." He immediately apologized, "I'm very, very sorry sir. I was really in hurry and I-''

But he was cut-off by the policeman, "It's okay kid. Actually I was trying to stop you because you ran to the street when the light was still red. And that's bad," said the policeman while shaking his head which is not a very good sign.

Dark gulped nervously, "Double uh-oh."

_Crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

Krad and his team together with the other teams of Tokyo High were currently waiting in the Conference Room. They were waiting for the faculty staff, principal and the Student Council to arrive.

The Conference Room was a mess. I mean, just look at those stack of paper filed there, and those computers that aren't turned off properly. CD's, dockets and USB's were littered around the table. Just, what kind of SC do they have? He turned to his teammates and the others.

"What kind of SC do we have?" he asked while looking at the mess.

"Hehe, our SC's are the best! They know each student's sentiments," replied Al, his assistant captain, dramatically.

"It's okay Krad, I know you're slightly pissed off because you weren't able to vote for the SC Elections," comforted Mike as he patted Krad in the head.

That was true. He wasn't able to vote for the SC Elections because their coach dragged him to a Soccer Tournament in Australia. He said something about he should watch it so that he can witness up-close how the professionals do their teamwork. So, here he was clueless to who the heck are the newly elected Student Council.

"Don't worry Krad, once you meet them you'll surely like them!" shouted Al.

"Hn," Krad gave his usual reply.

The room started to be noisy again. And the topic: How can the mermaids reproduce if they don't have the "parts" to be used.

Krad sighed dejectedly. This was just great. Most of them are made up of juniors and their minds? So much like a five-year-old.

_Crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

Major wasn't angry. No, she wasn't.

She was mad. She was on a killing-mode.

The only thing that's between her and the person she wants to kill is the rest of the SC.

"So, Dark…" she started while smiling venomously at Dark, "Why were you late?"

Dark looked at her with bored eyes before answering, "I woke up late. Then, when I was walki- I mean running here I didn't notice the traffic light and I was stopped by a policeman." Hell, his eyes were looking bored but deep inside he was trembling from the smile Major was giving him.

The rest of the SC snickered. "How did you manage to escape?" asked Daisuke their treasurer.

Dark smirked at that. He couldn't help it. "Well you see…" he started.

**Flashback**

"_It's okay kid. Actually I was trying to stop you because you ran to the street when the light was still red. And that's bad," said the policeman while shaking his head which is not a very good sign. _

_Dark gulped nervously, "Double uh-oh."_

"_C'mon kid, follow me. We need to talk about this." Said the police as Dark followed behind._

_Dark needed to think of a plan on how to make this policeman see that he is literally in a hurry and that if becomes late a certain Major will cut his tongue, grab his eyes and feed them to the sharks. _

_The mere thought of it sends shivers on Dark's spine. He was desperate. He needed something or someone now. No, he needed his brain to work. Just then a small smirk crept its way to Dark's face._

_He pretended that someone was calling him. He quickly opened his cell phone and answered the "supposedly" someone._

"_Hey, yeah?" _

_The policeman stopped as he let Dark talk._

"_Oh, oh dear. I'm very sorry General Futsuni but I think I am going to be late because you see I was hauled by a police,"_

_He inwardly laughed as he saw the police's eyes widen as saucers. He continued his plan,_

"_Yes, yes. I already know that you can help me __**uncle**__. Thank You for understanding," with that he closed his phone._

"_Wa-was that Ge-general Futsuni?" asked the trembling police officer._

_Dark looked innocently at him. "Oh, yeah," he answered swiftly._

"_Well, uhmm…you could go now. We wouldn't want the mayor waiting for you kid, ne? Now off you go," said the policeman._

_(Inner Dark: Yosh!)_

_Outer Dark: "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," said the policeman who was sweating heavily now._

_Dark looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Well, thank you Officer uhmm…"_

"_Maki. Jirou Maki."_

"_Yosh, Officer Jirou Maki I won't forget your name and kindness. This will surely be known to my uncle, General Futsuni. I'm sure you'll get a promotion for this," replied Dark happily._

"_Thank You, kid. Now, off you go," said the officer smiling slightly now._

_Dark ran pass the street now and went to his desired destination._

**End Flashback**

By the time he finished the whole of the SC were laughing on the floor except Major and Daisuke.

"That was very bad, Dark. Now, the policeman is waiting for a promotion that you said. Poor officer waiting for nothing," said Daisuke looking sad.

Major said nothing but grabbed Dark out of the room.

"_This is it," thought Dark, "I'm gonna die."_

"C'mon Dark. I've got something to show and tell you. And don't worry I'm not going to kill you," said Major.

Dark sighed in relief. But then Major continued, "…yet."

"Besides I don't believe you woke up late. There are other reasons you're not telling me and I'm gonna make sure you do."

Dark groaned. Oh, heavens please have mercy on me.

Women.

Honestly, they've got all the evidence in the world but they still want the confession.

_Crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

Wooh, finally it's done!

So uhmm…thank you for all the reviewers! I just simply love all of you!

First of all **gomen-nasai!** I wasn't able to update faster because our internet connection broke down or something like that.

**Important Explanation:**

You may be wondering why Dark is a Niwa while Daisuke is also a Niwa well it's got to do something with Dark's past. **Take note:** Dark's surname isn't really NIWA.

Now to answer your questions:

**DarkMousey-KradHikari-** Yukiru Sugisaki eh? Thanks soo much!

**Wachadoin'- **yep, it's okay for you to use it!

**Ekamathilda-** don't worry I'll place a special chapter to introduce the important new characters, 3

**Strawberryjamyum-** haha, yah, Krad really "loves" to smirk.

**Lovesblairegals-** OMG! do you know blair?! I love that girl-- (she's in the series gossip girls right?)

**Minaminanba-** uhmm...I think a letterman jacket are the jackets used by the players...you know it's like part of their jersey... did i answer your question?

**Crossdresserohnine- **thanks for commenting on my--crappy--introduction... i appreciate it, **)**

**17isdanumber-** okidoki I'm updating now, )

**Mikaruisagirl-** isn't xoxo simply cute?!

**Bluishpink101-** yup their cast just isn't enough...good to know someone agrees

**Tenjho97-** hahaha, isn't it great?! Dark is the SC PRESIDENT!!

**Lotimwah-** don't mind the papers they're just props and such you know...

**Astrid, Myxplitic, Nanamia-** my three anon reviewers... thanks anyway!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!! Thanks for reviewing!!


	4. 04 Power

**Title: Blair's Theory**

**Pairing: KradxDark**

**Rated:** PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Krad and Dark (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! I am not really very "in" to so-much mushiness and romance that I want to throw up. But there will be romance here if you just really look or read closely. There will also be MANY made-up characters by me.

**Summary:**After a one-night stand with Niwa Dark, Hikari Krad finds himself drawn to the feisty Dark and vice versa. So now everything's fine, right? Wrong! Krad just happens to be the soccer star payer of their school and Dark is the Student Council President. And then, Dark's past catches up with him. Once Krad uncovers Dark's past will his love for Dark diminish or be given more radiance?

Konnichiwa, minna-san! smiles this is my first fic, so please be nice. (Me: looks around and smiles more)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own DN Angel nor its characters because it is owned by a Japanese guy whom I "accidentally" forgot His name. (Me: I promise I'll research on "him" or you could just simply tell me smiles). But I do own the plot.

**Apologies:**If any of my made-up characters resemble you or your attitude I am VERY SORRY, it is just a coincidence and entirely accidental. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes:

Normal

_Flashbacks_

ARGUMENTS or EXTREME SILLINES

**Important **(or so I say)

'_thoughts'_

You may now read **Blair's Theory** by me **crimsonangelxoxo. **Please read my note at the end for additional information. Thank You once more and please enjoy!

"_You see what power is- holding someone else's fear in your hand and showing it to them."_

Major sighed tiredly as he watched the SC. No, in fact she wasn't watching the SC just a certain president. I mean all the rest were acting normally.

Erika Mito or Eka their secretary is continuously typing in her laptop. You might actually think she's doing her work but the truth was she was busily typing the names of her new "targets", that's what she calls her crushes, looking up their names in the internet. Normal.

Daisuke Niwa or simply Dai their treasurer as usual was doing his responsibilities. Major actually envied him he wanted Daisuke's position. Why? It was simply because it involves money. Normal.

Saehara was also doing fine whilst bragging his achievements to the aspiring little SC's (1). To tell you the truth the only reason why she calls her Saehara was because she forgot what his whole name was. Stupid, ne? But it's only normal because they were all new to each other they just met half of the summer break. Oh, and he's the Club Chairperson.

Then there's Satoshi Hiwatari or "honey bunch". Actually Satoshi really hates that pet name given to him. Then how did he acquire it? It's like this:

**Flashback**

"_Watashi wa Hiwatari Satoshi and I will be this year's SC Outreach Coordinator."_

_The SC was just meeting up with each other at that time._

"_Ne, let's just call each other by our nick names so it will be much easier and cuter!" suggested Eka._

"_Yeah, I agree," said Daisuke._

"_Dark."_

"_It's Major."_

"_Eka is fine."_

"_You can just call me Dai or Daisuke."_

"_I'm actually known as Saehara so you can call me that."_

"_How about you Hiwatari-kun?" asked Daisuke._

"_You can call me anything," he replied nonchalantly._

"_What?! Your name's "anything"?" asked Dark chuckling at Satoshi's reaction._

"_Of course not Dark-san."_

_Later…_

_They were in the middle of planning on how to welcome the freshmen when Satoshi's phone rung._

"_Sumimasen," he said before answering his phone._

"_Ah, okaa-san, hai. Wakarimashita."_

_Unfortunately for him he didn't realize that he accidentally pressed the Loud Speaker button when he answered it that's why the rest of the SC can hear everything his mother and his conversation._

"_Hai. Ja ne."_

_Then his mother replied and that's when all hell broke lost. _

"_**Take care of yourself, honeybunch."**_

_Then he hung up after that but when Satoshi looked at the rest of them they were talking amongst themselves and then there was a "Yosh!" and then they all faced him whilst smiling sweetly too sweet in Satoshi's opinion and too sweet for his liking._

"_Shall we continue now __**honeybunch?**__" it was Dark._

**End Flashback**

And that's how he got the infamous nickname _honeybunch_.

He's the Outreach Coordinator his job is to communicate with other schools for the planning of their outreach activities.

"Satoshi-kun," called Daisuke.

Satoshi looked up, "Yes?"

"Can I borrow that for a moment," asked Daisuke whilst pointing at the calculator at Satoshi's left.

Satoshi got it and handed it to Daisuke. "Here."

"Thank you Satoshi-kun," replied Daisuke. But as Daisuke got it their hands suddenly brushed against each other. Daisuke immediately pulled back.

"Sorry," mumbled Daisuke as he turned back to his work a bit of pink tinged his cheeks because of the sudden contact.

I mean Satoshi isn't really the touchy type. How do I know when we just knew each other you might ask. Well if your distance suddenly closes or if you give him a pat or pet his hair he suddenly looks at you with the infamous that's-right-touch-me-more-and-I'll-make-sure-to personally-feed-you-to-the-sharks-and-shred-your-skin-till-all-that's-left-is-your's-internal-organ. Yep, even a moron can already understand that look.

Satoshi looked a bit of baffled as well nevertheless also continued on what he was doing. Major resisted the urge to roll her eyes. (Major: Too late I already rolled my eyes!) Everyone knew that those two are like an unofficial couple. I mean all they have to do is admit their feelings but if one is shy as hell and the other has that much of a pride, yeah right they could definitely admit it.

Now I'm going to introduce myself here. Make sure you remember my name. It's M-A-J-O-R, Major. Okay, so I'm the vice president and I have the worst job description here. Eka just have to take down notes and the normal secretary type. Daisuke just have to budget and is in charge of collecting funds and such. Saehara is the one to monitor the clubs and teams and those kinds of things. Satoshi does his job in communicating and planning thingies and Dark has the best responsibility. What does he do?

_Make sure everything is alright and efficiently functioning._

Fuck that! Here's how to translate it in your language.

_Boss around those around you and continue passing your duties to them. Remember to sleep always, to eat right and never ever forget to play with your PSP. _(2)

Anyway zip back to the present.

Major was looking at Dark as said latter was currently playing with his PSP (Major: See? Told ya!) Then she smirked. Dark saw her and turned his back on her in a childish way and a soft "Che" was heard.

She already found out about what happened to Dark and a certain golden-eyed player. Nope, scratch that not just any player a team captain of the most popular sport in the world. Krad Hikari.

Now what to do with this very valuable piece of information share it (Translation: blab it to the whole campus) or keep it to herself and use it as a wonderful piece of blackmail. Ah, yes everyone knew she was a blackmailer. Not to mention the _best_ in her kind.

And then an idea popped into her. She smiled the most charming smile which emitted a very dangerous aura causing the rest of the SC turn to her. And when they saw that effing smile they knew it, Death was coming early.

_Crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

Krad impatiently tapped his fingers on the table. First he just wanted to see Dark and whoever stands in his way will surely be killed or tortured lovingly. He's been called a psychotic blonde sometimes because of that but hell does he even fucking care.

He even remembered when there was this guy who suddenly came up to his team while they were practicing and you know what he said? He said,

"So this is the Soccer Team eh? Man, you all suck and you call yourself Soccer players when you don't even know how to kick a ball!"

The next thing they knew was one moment the guy was literally being dragged by Krad to the Crafts Room (A/N: They know because it's the room nearest to the field) and then the next moment they could practically hear the man begging for mercy. After that incident whenever they saw this guy and someone mentions needles, strings and other Crafts material he would really faint.

And believe me you wouldn't want to know what he told him or more specifically what he threatened him.

So currently the only thing that's getting on between him and finding Dark was this stupid bunch of teachers and team mates.

"I still say we call the SC for this very important decision making," declared Miyabi-sensei a plump woman who never failed to wear either yellow or neon green and the brightest of all colors.

Gods does she even look at herself in the mirror?

"We can't just simply disband the Track and Field team because they have been _accused_ of shoplifting. Well, their main players that is," another teacher reasoned out.

"No! They're a disgrace to the school this is the best punishment!" cried Raidou-sensei. Did I mention that this was his worst teacher? Well if not then now you know.

"The SC! Put the Student Council here!" stated the other teachers.

So why were they even here at this god forsaken meeting? Well the principal thought it would be nice for the Soccer team and Basketball team to witness how they will be judged if they ever enter a scandal like the Track team.

"Fine! Call in the SC. Use the Intercom."

"_**Calling the Student Council root members, please proceed to the Conference Room. I repeat come to the Conference Room. Hiwatari Satoshi, Saehara (A/N: What's his first name?!) niwa Daisuke, Mito Erika, Fuji Marjorie and Niwa Dark to the Conference Room please. We don't care what you're wearing or doing right now. Rush here. Thank you."**_

Wait.

Did he just hear _his_ name?!

His reaction was noticed by his team mates and winked at each other. They were already told by Krad earlier. Well more like they forced him because he kind of slipped up that he slept with someone. Krad frowned at them.

Then there was a knock on the door and in came the SC. One by one they entered and then _he _entered.

_Crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

"_**Calling the Student Council root members, please proceed to the Conference Room. I repeat come to the Conference Room. Hiwatari Satoshi, Saehara (A/N: What's his first name?!) niwa Daisuke, Mito Erika, Fuji Marjorie and Niwa Dark to the Conference Room please. We don't care what you're wearing or doing right now. Rush here. Thank you."**_

Dark mentally did a victory dance as he heard the announcement. Why? Because they were excused to the experiment today! And he doesn't even have to be _that _near to a certain Risa Harada and Major Melgar. One was annoying as hell the other who unsurprisingly told the rest of the SC about you know what and started blackmailing him that she was still going to tell the School Newspaper Editor in Chief- which surprisingly is influenced by Saehara.

He stood up and left the room still in his lab gown and was enjoying the moment of peace as he walked only to be pinched by Major on the cheeks. He was about to ask his usual "What the hell?" when Major spoke.

"You left me," was all she said and Dark mentally slapped himself of course! Major was SC which actually means he still doesn't get away from her and groaned loudly.

"What was that Dark-chan?" asked Major sweetly.

When women ask you sweetly you actually feel safe but Marjorie was an exception when she asks you sweetly it was either she's done something bad and wants you to take care of it or you simply translate her sweet smile to _venomous_ smile.

"Nothing," he replied and saw the other SC root members who are about to enter.

Daisuke softly knocked before opening the door.

_Crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

The moment they entered Dark seriously considered grabbing an earplug. The teachers immediately started telling them their problem in this decision making whether they should disband the Track team or not. When they were done talking more likely whining in Dark's opinion they turned to the SC.

"Well?" they asked.

They looked at each other before Dark nodded and let them speak.

It was Eka who first answered, "Well I don't think we're lawyers for you to voice out to us your complaints."

"I don't see how this can benefit our fund," replied Daisuke. (A/N: They seriously love their positions, eh?)

"We don't get all of you. It's not as if the SC will benefit when we help in the "decision making" agreed Major.

"We just wanted you to help you know," said the principal.

The teachers nodded not expecting their answer. Sure they told them to put their duties first but they're doing it too literally.

The SC looked at each other when Major spoke, "Dark why don't you voice out your opinion then? You're the president after all."

Dark could've sworn he saw Major smirk.

Unknown to Dark, Major wanted Krad to see how very good Dark is not only in bed but also here. Because unlike Dark Major already spotted the two teams inside.

Dark mentally growled then said, "Well they were just accused you know. There wasn't even any evidence and in my opinion if you disband them it would be highly unreasonable."

Some teachers nodded in agreement. Major smirked more when Mike one of Krad's teammate nudged Krad and pointed to Major knowingly, '_So they know'_, thought Major.

Krad sighed softly, so that Major also knew. Figures Dark must have told her since he's been told that Major was Dark's best friend. Then he smirked this will be easier then. The moment was ruined when that Raidou just had to speak.

"So are you disagreeing to me Niwa?" he asked.

'_How dare you!'_ thought Krad whilst glaring to the unsuspecting Raidou.

'_Fuck you! I'll kill you!' _thought Major ready to punch that teacher even if that meant detention. She can live with that nobody messes with her and her best friend.

"_Challenging me, eh?' _thought Dark.

"They were accused of shoplifting!" spat that Raidou. There were also many teachers who agreed with Raidou.

"That's the key word sensei, _accused_," replied Dark calmly, "and from what I hear _you_ were the one who accused them. Why? Is it because they didn't want you as their coach, eh?" asked Dark slightly smirking.

'_That's it Dark!'_ thought Krad.

'_Show him Dark!' _thought Major.

Raidou was fuming. How the hell this brat did know?!

"Don't you speak to me like that Niwa, I don't tolerate those who speak against me!" he shouted.

"Hey, you started this!" cried Eka now angry that their president was being spoken like that.

"Don't Eka," said Dark coolly, "he might also accuse us and we might get disbanded too."

Raidou was about to speak when Dark raised his hand to stop him. He then turned to Ayaka-sensei (the nicest teacher around) and said, "You've always wanted to know how I became Avalon's (3) number one debater right?"

Ayaka chuckled softly as did the other teachers. What they didn't know was that Dark deep inside was angry. These people reminded him of his past, these hypercritical people. _'Grandma'_ he thought before speaking.

"People sometimes are so judgmental and avenger-y type that they will willingly let others be punished just because those others displeased him. The Track team is a fast progressing team and if we are going to lose a team like that just because one person didn't get what he wanted from them and because he thinks that because they're players have some piercing and tattoos means that they are some worthless kids. Teachers are supposed to be their student support and pillar and to what you're doing right now you are discouraging them more. Many already judged them because of their looks and they don't need another one. It really god damn piss me off that all you people see in them are worthless trash when you don't see the true them. You're too busy seeking for their faults why not start looking at the truly talented players. They too have big dreams to win every competition not only to earn respect for themselves but also for those judgmental people."

Then the bell rang signaling lunch.

"That's all, I hope you will start seeing them as talented players and not some trash," with that said he left followed by the other SC.

Krad immediately stood up and followed them, his team mates rushing to catch up with him.

_Crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

Dark didn't have the appetite to eat. The rest of his friends were munching happily. He saw Major throw him a worried glance. She knows of his past. Hell, she was there the whole time it was happening. Major was important to him because he knew he had found a real friend.

The moment he took his necklace and stormed off the house Major was there following him saying she was just there. She has always been there.

Just when he thought he had already forgotten everything from his past something just had to trigger it causing some memories to resurface. _'Grandma'_ he thought bitterly again.

Some fucking family he got.

He was about to get his PSP when a voice suddenly spoke up behind him.

"You were great back there. Thanks to you the Track team won't have to be disbanded."

That voice. That was _his_ voice. A voice he wouldn't easily forget. Why? Because he just heard it this morning, that's why.

In his right he saw Major's worried look change drastically to a sardonic smirk. She then flashed to him a picture.

A picture he also _knew _to well.

Major smirked as he saw Dark's reaction to her very valuable blackmail item. Dark paled as he saw the picture in Major's fingers only he can see them clearly. _That_ picture was surely something.

You see what power is- holding someone else's fear in your hand and showing it to them.

_crimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxocrimsonangelxoxo_

Woah! Longest chapter I've written so far.

Wooh! Does anyone have an idea to Dark's past? Anyone?

Okay, some** important questions**:

I have two stories in mind here they are:

**first- When Dark and Krad woke up from the worst hangover ever, not only do they find themselves together in bed naked but with a ring on both their fingers and finding out that they were officially married.**

**second- Dark was sent to Japan to be the personal doctor of Mrs. Hikari, mother of the super cold and jerk Krad Hikari, president and CEO of a company. He promises himself that he will be professional and will only be doing his job. So how did he end up to be dragged in an engagement with that Krad?**

Which should I start first? Please help me! Or should I update both plus Blair's Theory? Definitely I will be updating on Blair's Theory but should I start the other 2 stories together or one by one? If one by one, which one first?

1- aspiring little SCs- those who are interested in becoming SCs the next year  
2- PSP- It's like a play station only a compact form and the most popular game there is called "Tekken"  
3- Avalon- That's the name of their Debate Club

Please R&R! Thanks to those who will review!


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm very sorry that I have not been uploading for how many months now (don't even wanna count) it's just that school SUCKS! I have ideas for the next chapters to all of my stories but it's just that I didn't find any time in writing it down. Piano, guitar and flute lessons were a bother too in my writing. I will TRY to **update as soon as I can**. But this story will **NOT be discontinued**. But…if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to submit a review or PM me. Thank you and Sorry once more.

**-blackroseobsession**


End file.
